1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in valves and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a shifting valve for supplying fluid to a multiple position transmission for actuation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most vehicle engines in use today include a transmission having at least three positions to provide two forward speeds and one reverse speed for the engine. In addition, many engines have transmissions including a fourth position in order to provide three forward speeds and one reverse speed for the engine. Current trends in engine design suggest a real need for efficient and economical transmissions having as many as six positions and it will be readily apparent that each additional position for a transmission increases the difficulty of providing power fluid to each of the positions.